A New Day
by RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou
Summary: A fatal car crash. A daughter left alone. One boy. One crush. A small twon. The story is better than it sounds, ExB. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

BPOV

BPOV Chapter 1

_Dream_

_I was at a dance, masquerade themed. A boy wearing a black mask, a black tux, with vibrant green eyes asked to dance._

"_Sure." I replied to be nice, he took my hand and led me out to the dance floor when a waltz started to play. We spun around the dance floor laughing and having a great time together. He lead me off and into the halls when he reviled his true identity. Edward Cullen. My nemesis, he always made fun of me for the stupidest reasons. I couldn't take it and stormed out. _

"_Bella! Wait!" he called and called again, I just kept walking. He kept calling my name over and over. _

I awoke with a jolt. It's been four years since that day and I'm glad that I left because then I won't see him again, at least I hoped so. I get to see my two favorite members of his family. Emmett and Jasper, they were nice to me in high school un like their brother. Alice is dating Jasper and they are attempting to find their own apartment. Rosalie is engaged to Emmett and they are trying to find a house. Right now they live with me and I will miss them. DING DONG!

"I got it!" Rose called it was probably Emmett and Jasper. I heard Alice run down the steps to him.

"Bella! Where are you?" a booming voice called. I didn't answer "Don't make me come up there and drag you down!"

"Hold on Emmett! I'm getting ready!" I hollered as I put on my strapped heels. I looked in the mirror to make sure that I looked ok. I was wearing a blue halter dress that came down to about mid thigh and had my hair up and curled. I put on blue makeup and clear lip gloss. I grabbed my clutch and headed down stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, I walked in to get my phone and car keys. I walked in and noticed five heads instead of four. As soon as my heel hit the ground everyone looked.

"Wow!" Alice and Rose breathed.

"Bella! Lookin good!" Emmett said.

"Nice!" Jasper said with a smile. The last head turned as I walked to the counter. Oh Damn! It was Edward. I ignored his stairs and went to my phone and keys.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"A club." Was all I said and then walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Bella!" Rosalie called, as they fallowed me. "Where exactly?"

"Why would I tell you? Not to get snappy but you two are leaving in three months and you're not my mom." Rose just glared. "Good night" I said as I got in my midnight blue Ford Mustang GT. I got in and after my door closed I turned her on and revved the engine a couple of times and sped off.

_Say it ain't so _

_I will not go_

_Turn the lights off and carry me home_

_Keep your head still I'll be your thrill_

_The night will go on_

_The night will go on. _

The caller ID said_ Alice_.

"Hello?"

"Bella get home now! Something happened and you need to know in person." A voice commanded.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jasper, listen you need to get home now."

"Fine" and then I hung up, flipped a bitch and headed home. I walked in and everyone looked sad.

"SO what happened?"

"Bella," Alice began, "I'm sorry!"

"What happened?" I asked now concerned.

"Charlie was in a car wreck and passed on scene."

"WHAT?"

"I said …"

"Yeah I heard that part!" I snapped and stormed out my front door. Emmett, Jasper and Edward came out after me.

"Bells what are you doing?"

"Speed run when it rains."

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"It's when you find a bridge and wait until it rains then you floor it. See how fast you go and if you lose control."

"Bella NO!" Alice and Rose screamed.

"Who cares!"

"We do!" All of them said as Emmett came after me. Still in my high heels I took off for the woods surrounding my house.

"Bella! Stop!" Emmett called. I kept going, I was now fatherless, motherless, and loveless. What a life. I made it a quarter of a mile in and then Emmett tackled me.

"Get off!" I said between sobs. He just picked me up and carried me to my house mumbling something that I didn't believe. He set me down where Alice, Rose, Jasper, and my nemesis Edward were. I couldn't hold it in anymore and collapsed. Someone caught me and carried me to my room. I remember feeling my body hit the mattress and then sleep taking over my entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV Chapter 2

EPOV Chapter 2

Emmett and Rosalie had a plan, Bella my secret crush, was involved. I doubt that it will be pretty. They want to have us get to know each other. She absolutely hates my guts for something that Mike Newton, my ex-best friend did. He had the nerve to tell her that I thought she was a slut, after Emmett confronted me I punched Mike in the face. He deserved it. We pulled into Rosalie's, Alice's, and Bella's house. This was going to be interesting.

"Bella! Where are you?" Emmett called. She didn't answer "Don't make me come up there and drag you down!"

"Hold on Emmett! I'm getting ready!" she hollered as we all heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Wow!" Alice and Rose breathed.

"Bella! Lookin good!" Emmett said.

"Nice!" Jasper said with a smile. I turned my head as she walked to the counter. Oh Damn! She was hot. She ignored my stairs as she walked in.She had on strappiy heels, and was wearing a blue halter dress that came down to about mid thigh and had her hair up and curled. She also put on blue makeup and clear lip gloss. she grabbed her midnight blue clutch and headed to the counter where she grabbed her phone and keys. She walked in and noticed five heads instead of four. She looked confused then angry.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"A club." Was all my goddess said and then walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Bella!" Rosalie called, as we fallowed her. "Where exactly?"

"Why would I tell you? Not to get snappy but you two are leaving in three months and you're not my mom." Rose just glared. "Good night" she walked out, and I heard the sound of her car as she sped away. A few seconds later the phone rang. Alice answered it.

"Hello?" there was a buzzing at the other end.

"Oh No!" was all she said and hit the floor.

"Alice!" Jasper said and ran to her side. "What happened?"

"Charlie… Crash…gone." Was all she said.

"Oh, I gotta call Bella." Jasper said. He made the call and a few moments later she walked in.

"SO what happened?"

"Bella," Alice began, "I'm sorry!"

"What happened?" She asked now concerned.

"Charlie was in a car wreck and passed on scene."

"WHAT?"

"I said …"

"Yeah I heard that part!" she snapped and stormed out my front door. Emmett, Jasper and I went out after me.

"Bells what are you doing?"

"Speed run when it rains."

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's when you find a bridge and wait until it rains then you floor it. See how fast you go and if you lose control."

"Bella NO!" Alice and Rose screamed.

"Who cares!"

"We do!" All of us said as Emmett came after her. Still in her high heels she took off for the woods surrounding her house.

"Bella! Stop!" Emmett called. She kept going, she was now fatherless, motherless, and loveless. What a life. She made it a quarter of a mile in and then Emmett tackled her

"Get off!" she cried between sobs. He just picked her up and carried her home mumbling something that I didn't hear. He set her down where Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I were. She couldn't hold it in anymore and collapsed. I grabbed her before she hit the ground and carried her to her room. She passed out as soon as she hit the mattress and I was loosing her grip.

"Don't, don't leave me." She begged. I slid in next to her and held her in my arms. She slept soundly and taking comfort in me being with her. This only increased my love for her.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV Chapter 3

BPOV Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning dazed and confused. I felt arms around my waist, my head was on someone's chest, yawning I looked up into a pair of striking emerald green eyes. _Damn those are sexy eyes!_ It took me a minute to figure out who the belonged to. Then it hit me, they belonged to Edward Cullen.

"Morning," he said in his velvety voice that makes my knees go weak.

"Morning." I mumbled, my voice dry and weak from crying. Shock crossed his face when I didn't yell at him. I sighed and put my face back on his chest. "I'm sorry that I've been a complete bitch to you lately," and again he said nothing, "I'm sorry really."

"I know, and I don't blame you for being like that, but you have to know that Mike Newton, vile bastard, made it all up." He murmured.

"Oh okay." I sighed yet again and didn't move. Surprisingly I was comfortable in this spot. It felt right, amazingly right being in his arms. Especially with the loss of my father yesterday and my mother, I couldn't take it. I broke down crying.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

"He's … he's go…gone!" I cried.

"Bella it's okay," he soothed in a gentile voice as I clung to him, "look at me," but I wouldn't, "Bella," he said in a stern voice. I gave up with an angry hmph and looked at him. He gazed back sincerely and said, "It's okay, some how we will make it better," I nodded my head against his chest. Then we heard a knock at the door. Alice poked her head in. then stepped through.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" she asked.

"I've been better."

"Me too now get up." She commanded.

"No! I'm comfy!" I shot back. _Shit! I just gave my secret away! Damn! _

"What?!" Alice screeched. Jasper came running to see if he was okay, he also took in the situation and smiled at his brother.

"Nothing," I said in a sweet voice, getting up and shoving past Alice to get to the bathroom.

"No! Bella! You are going to tell me!"

"Tell you what?" I said in my innocent voice with my best innocent face on.

"Oh you so know!" she practically screamed.

"No I don't" I stated even though I did I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" she screamed.

"What MARY ALICE!" I shot back.

"You better tell me what your not!" she threatened.

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm your best friend!"

"Jasper! Control your girlfriend!" I called hoping to be saved.

"I'm only going to do this because I love you!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you!" I almost sang. Some days this boy was truly a savior. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes. When I stepped in the hot water relaxed my tense muscles and the scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo washed away all my worries. My mind wandered to the day I started to hate Edward.

_Forks High Senior Year._

_I was on cloud nine Edward Cullen, the hottest guy at Forks High just asked me on a date! I'm so excited for Friday, it will be perfect. But Mike Newton, that loser, just had to burst my bubble._

"_Bella! Bella!" he called breathless._

"_What?" I snapped. I mean honestly this boy hit on me at least five times a day. _

"_It's Edward!"_

"_What about him?" I asked getting concerned, but I would not break my tough outer shell._

"_Edward mentioned to me that he only wants to go on a date with you to so he can get you in bed and Tyler bet him a hundred dollars!'_

"_That fucker!" I almost yelled, getting madder by the minute. "You can tell him I canceled and he can shove it up…"_

"_Bella!" Alice cried. I just ignored her and smiled at Mike. Then I stomped through the rain to my midnight blue 2005 Mustang GT, I got in and brought my baby to life. Mike walked back to Edward, that vile perverted fucker, and Edward started to yell at Mike. I just drove by and revved my engine. The next day he attempted to talk to me but no, I ignored his sorry ass._

_End _

Damn I kept that up for three years, I am such a fool. I still have my dirty little secret that I almost slipped to Alice on. That was so close. I finished up my shower and dressed in a black shirt, dark jeans, and a black pare of shoes, still mourning the loss of my father. I slowly crossed the door way to the hall where everyone was standing.

"Lets get this over with," I sighed, "Alice, Rose you guys are riding with me." We all walked out of the house, me being the last one out to close and lock the door. Alice waltzed to the mustang, Jasper and Edward were at Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie and loser face (Emmett) were making out. EWW!! They finally broke apart and went to their cars.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV Chapter 4

EPOV Chapter 4

She woke up ten minutes after I did, I was enjoying watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful. She looked dazed and confused, it was the cutest expression, she had her face on my chest. She yawned and looked up at me, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy from crying, then she realized who I was.

"Morning," I pointed out.

"Morning" she sighed. Her voice was dry from all that crying. She put her face back on my chest. She didn't even care that my arms were around her.

"I'm sorry that I have been a complete bitch to you lately." She voiced. "I mean it really."

"I know that and I don't blame you, but you have to know that Mike Newton, the vile bastard made it all up."

"Oh okay." Was all she mumbled. She surprised me when she didn't move, she must have had the same feeling, the feeling that we belonged together. Suddenly she started crying he tears soaked my shirt.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"He's … gone…" my angel gasped..

"Bella its okay," I murmured as she clung to me, "look at me," but she wouldn't, "Bella," I sighed in a stern voice, finally she looked up. "It's okay some how we will make it better." I said as sincerely as I could manage in this stressful situation. Just then a light tap on the door brought me back to reality, Alice poked her head through.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Alice inquired.

"I've been better, you?" Bella croaked.

"Same now get up." Alice commanded

"No, I'm comfy!" Bella shot back.

"WHAT!" Alice screamed. Jasper, 1) being the fool he is came running 2) our parents taught us better and when a woman is in distress you help her. So he came to Alice, his love. Then as quickly as he came he assessed the situation and smiled at me, Bella still in my arms.

"Nothing," Bella lied and got up to go to go to the bathroom, shoving past Alice.

NO! Bella! You are going to tell me!" Alice commanded. And I must admit for a small person she packs a whole lot of authority in her voice.

"Tell you what?" Bella innocently asked, she had on the perfect innocent face. She looked mighty hot doing this.

"Oh yes you do!" Alice said venom dripping in her voice.

"No I don't," Bella shot back. Alice stood there until she heard the small _click! _of the lock.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" Alice hollered.

"What now MARY ALICE!"

"You better tell me!" Alice said.

"Why would I?" Bella asked.

"Because I'm your best friend." Alice said matter-of-factly. What Bella did next surprised us all.

"Jasper control your girlfriend!" Bella barked.

"I'm only going to do this because I love you!" Jasper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you!" she almost sang. Then we heard the sound of running water, Emmett and Rosalie came to see what all the commotion was about.

"So what made you stay in Bella's room last night?" Emmett asked.

"I tried to put her down but she cried and pleaded for me not to leave her, in her sleep."

"Aw!" Rosalie cooed. A few moments later she walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed, "Alice, Rose you guys are riding with me. We walked out of the house and Bella was the last one so she could lock it. Emmett and Rosalie kissed and then we parted ways to our cars. Bella and the girls in her Mustang, me and the boys in Emmett's Jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV Chapter 5

BPOV Chapter 5

We got in the car and Alice was bouncing up in down in the backseat. Rosalie sat there with a confused look on her face. Turning the car on I mumbled "Alice fill Rose in," Alice glared at me and I just glared back. Alice filled Rose in on all the details of this morning's event and then the questioning began.

"SO . . . do you like him?" Alice asked, she was practically begging for details.

"Yes, it's just what Mike said, I was enough of a fool to believe it so I thought what he said was the truth so for the last three years I've hated Edward, this morning I learned the truth though."

"Damn that sucks," Alice mumbled.

"There's more, your eyes say it all." Rose giggled.

"I really like him and this morning I was so comfy then Alice had to ruin it," I caught her reflection in the rear view mirror and she just grinned, "now I think that he deserves better than me," I murmured to them.

"Bella from what I over heard last night the boys were talking to Edward while you were sleeping and he likes you too." Rose confidently stated. We pulled up to a stop light and the boys pulled up right next to us. _A little friendly competition never hurt anyone!_ I thought and started to rev my engine. I rolled down my windows and heard Emmett doing the same thing. The light switched colors and we were off. Emmett was falling behind and I looked at my dash, the speedometer read 60 . . . 65 . . . 70 . . . 75 and climbing.

"BELLA!" Alice cried, I started to slow as we approached the next light. Emmett pulled up thirty seconds behind us,

"Bella where did you learn to drive like that?" Emmett hollered between the two cars.

"I'll tell you in a minute!" I called back, and we turned for the funeral home, I was going to dread the next three hours. We pulled into the small lot and I parked my baby, waiting for Emmett to pull up next to us. When he did I killed the engine and stepped out, Rose and Alice fallowed my example.

"You owe us an explanation," Jasper said, slightly glaring at me for my little stunt that I pulled.

"When, Alice, Rose, and _Jessica_," I sneered the last name, "were out on dates I was either working on my car or street racing."

"Oh," the all said.

"Can we please get this over with?" I pleaded.

"Yeah," Edward stated wrapping his arm around my waist in a comforting gesture, but it sent my heart racing. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me and Emmett and Jasper winked at Edward. After three hours of planning the service I was brave enough to ask if I could see my father and they granted it. Edward volunteered to go in with me but I politely declined. I walked in the cold lifeless room and I saw my father laying on a table with a white sheet covering him. I had a few tears fall down my face when I saw him.

"Hi daddy," I cried to his lifeless shell, "Dad I miss you, I want you back. Why did you have to leave me, and I really wish that you were here because I met the perfect guy and I wanted you to meet him." I was sobbing by now, I just couldn't take it. I put my head on his chest like I did three years ago, I also grabbed his lifeless hand. Some one came into the room but I didn't care. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from my dad. I fought back long enough to kiss his head then I let the arms pull me away. I turned to see who did that and it was Edward. I just buried my face in his chest and cried.

One of his hands stayed around my waist while the other stroked my hair. He kissed the top of my head, I cried and he held me, _I love this man!_ I thought.

"Bella, we need to leave," he said in the kindest of tones. I just nodded my head, silently he took me out to the others, his arm still securely around my waist.

"Bells, you okay?" Emmett asked. I shook my head, they all looked at me concerned.

"I'll drive her home," Edward proclaimed.

I got my voice back and managed to say "I'm not going home." The all looked at me as I moved towards my car.

"BELLA!" Rose and Alice called, I just ignored them and kept walking. I got to my car and had the door open when I saw Edward running to me.

"Bella, where are you going?" He slightly panted.

"To a place that my dad used to take me." I mumbled and got in my car. When I closed the door I shut them out for now, Edward backed off with a slightly hurt expression on his face. I backed out of the space, put it in gear and floored it. I was heading for La Push.

BPOV Chapter 6

15 minutes later.

I arrived in La Push, heading for First Beach. Memories flooded my mind of the time that Charlie and I spent here. When we would goof off at the cliff face. I smiled a small smile and parked, stiffly I got out and headed to 'our' tree. (Jakes and Bella's tree in Twilight!) It was a huge tree with several white branches poking up making it look like spider legs.

_Charlie_

_Bella_

_Swan_

_2007_

I read on the bark, he had done that last year, I leaned against it and slid down to the ground. Tears spilled over and I lost control again. It was about time for sunset and the clouds were clearing the sky to show the beauty hidden behind them. It was a picture of perfection _much like Edward._ The way the orange blended with the yellow and red, and the way the pink and blue blended to form a purple while the golden orb sank below the teal colored sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a velvety voice from behind me asked. I turned my head to see Edward leaning against a tree looking like a god the way the sun hit his features and added a golden color to his untidy bronze hair. My breath whooshed out of my lungs.

"Yeah," I sighed looking back to the sun, barley peeking above the horizon. Edward moved closer to where I was and put his arm around me. My heart overreacted again. _Okay,_ I thought, _I'm going to tell him how I feel, let's hope he returns the same feelings. _

"Edward, here's the thing… I … I'm… I'm in love with you and have been for the past three years." I confessed. He just sat there silently, I was about to cry, I lifted my head to see his reaction. He smiled kindly at me, and then slowly, judging my reaction leaned in until our lips almost touched.

"I feel the same way," he breathed. Then he closed the distance and our lips touched. He moved his hands, one in my hair and one on the small of my back pushing me closer. We came up for air, my lips still tingled, we heard twigs snap behind us and turned, Jacob Black stepped through the woods with a girl that I have never seen before.

"Bells!" Jake shouted.

"Jake!" I shouted back. The girl looked confused. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and was kind of short. She was shorter than my five foot four inches, she was still pretty.

"Bells, this is my girlfriend Jenny. Jenny this is my best friend Bella."

"Nice to meet you Jenny," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you to Bella." She said in a quiet voice.

"Jake, Jenny this is Edward." I smiled gesturing to the Greek God behind me.

"Nice to meet you both, but Bella and I have to go so the others don't worry."

"Okay, see you around Bells, Edward."

"Bye," we said at once, and made our way to the parking lot.

"So…how did you get here?" I inquired.

"Alice, why?"

"Just wondering." I smiled.

"Bella you are so difficult!" he groaned.

"Fine! It's… just that… you have superb timing. When I was with my dad, or what's left of him, and I was crying you came, it's like every time I'm hut you know and come."

"That's strange, because every time your hurt I feel it."

"Really?" I asked getting excited.

"No" he chuckled.

"Hmph!"

"In the funeral home I was standing by the door, and I heard you crying. So I went it then just now I asked Alice to bring me here because I don't want you to be alone, you had sadness written all over your face so I asked Alice to bring me here." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all I said, by now we were in the mustang, "Ready?"

"For what?" he gulped.

"Good. Alice hasn't mentioned my driving to you yet." I mumbled with an evil smirk. "Put your seat belt on,"

"Fine!" he complained as I backed out and put my baby into reverse. We sat in silence on our way through La Push, but when we hit the main road I floored it. We could barely hear the sound of the engine over the music. (Because of her shaker radio, which means as you go faster the music gets louder, same for when you slow down.) Paradise City by Guns' N Roses was blaring out of the speakers.

CHORUS x2  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Just an urchin livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
So by me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line

Rags to riches  
Or so they say  
You gotta  
Keep pushin' for the fortune and fame  
You know it's, it's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
You treat it like a capitol crime  
Everybody' doin' their time

CHORUS x2

Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber  
Why I'm here, I can't quite remember  
The surgoen general say's it's hazardous to breathe  
I'd have another cigarette  
But I can't see  
Tell me that you're gonna believe

CHORUS x2

So far away x4

Capitain America's been torn apart  
Now he's a court jester  
With a broken heart  
He said turn me around  
And take me back to the start  
I must be losing my mind  
"Are you blind?!"  
I've seen it all a mllion times

CHORUS x4

I want to go  
I want to know  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to see  
Oh, look at me  
Oh, won't you please take me home

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home

Take me down  
Oh yeah  
Beat me down  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to see  
Oh, look at me  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to see  
Boy, I'm gonna be mean  
Oh, oh take me home

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to go  
I want to know  
Oh, won't you please take me hooooooome  
Baby

(Truly amazing song!)

We were about five minutes from my house and I peeked at Edward. He was gripping the seat with both hands and a terrified expression on his face. _Good I finally scared him!_ I thought. I turned down the stereo.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Nothing, **just your driving!**" he almost yelled.

"Remember you came after me, and if you didn't you wouldn't have had to experience my driving." I stated with a smirk.

"Yes, love, I did come after you got a problem?"

"No I like knowing if anything happens to me you will come after me."

"Yes I would. You mean everything to me and if anything happened to you I would be devastated." he said compassionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!! and thanks to my friend jessica (a.k.a mickey 160) for helping me figure this thing out!! I love you! (and who cares about spelling! LOL) I may not update for a while cause we have 1 computer in my house with internet and my dad is always on it! I got caught using my xbox live for internet on my laptop. Anyways I'll update when i can!!**

* * *

EPOV

When we walked out of the house I went straight for Emmetts Jeep. Now here I stand lounging against the passanger door waiting for him to finish making out with Rosalie. Alice and Bella were already in the mustang. I started to chuckle when i saw the licens plate, _LUV Z PONY_. Only Bella would do that.

"What are you laughing at now?" Jasper asked.

"Look at Bella's licens plate," I chuckled again.

"What? Oh wait never mind, I like it though. It suits her personality well."

"Yeah," I said to Jasper and then called to Emmett, "Loser! Stop sucking face and let's GO!" Emmett looked up, shot me the bird and then kissed Rose one more time.

"That wasn't nice!" Emmett pouted.

"Yeah, it was funny, but remember Bella, we are here for her," i reminded him

"I guess your right." he sighed in defeat.

"Damn straight I am, now lets go!" I shouted victorious. We pulled out of Bella's drive way and fallowed her out of the neighboor hood. Some how our conversation went form girls to cars.

"I prefer a Jeep to a Chevy truck any day." Emmett said.

"I prefer a Dodge." Jasper sighed.

"I would rather have a Ford, I've had a Dodge and a Chevy, I don't like them." I stated.

"What about sports cars?" Emmett inquired in a british accent.

"Ferrari," Jasper sighed.

"Lamborghini," Emmett said.

"Vanquish," I stated, the Aston Martian Vanquish was my dream car. When I get enough money I am going to buy one for me. It will be black.

"That's a nice car," Emmett whislted.

"Yeah it is, so our the ones you said."

"So is Bella's" Jasper added.

"Yeah what ever, my Jeep could take it down,"

"We'll see about that, you were to busy sucking face with Rose to hear it when she started the car." Jasper said matter-of-factly. As we pulled up to a stop light.

"So? Atleast I can get some!" Emmett whooped.

"What ever, roll down your window," I commanded. Emmett did as he was told and the sound of Bella's Mustangs engine filled the car, she started to rev it, Em mimicked what she was doing and the light changed. Bella floored it out of the spot she was in. We were about thirty seconds behind them. We stopped at the next light, slowly the passanger window rolled down to show us the girls with huge smirks on their faces.

"Bella where did you learn to drive like that?" I called between the cars.

"I'll tell you in a minute!" She called and turned into the funeral home parking lot. We fallowed her, we got lucky a spot hext to her was avalible. We climbed out, Jasper was fuming from Bella's little stunt, especially sence Alice was in the car.

"You owe us an explanation," Jasper said slightly glaring as he made his way to Alice.

Cliffy!


	7. AN Sorry!

Hey everyone!! Sorry I havnt been updating latley at my house we have 1 computer with internet and its impossible to get on. My only choice for time is in the early hours of the morning. Jessica (a.k.a. mickey 160.), Im NOT a lig biting brat, I'm praticing for when I become a vampire! And a fare warning to you, I BITE! LOL! And I cant blow up this computer, my dad did a while ago. And if you ask i plugged my laptop into the internet in my room for Xbox Live and it went BOOM! Thanks for the reviews!! (Keep in mind that this is my first fan fic!)

Thanks- Sydney.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update, it is IMPOSSIBLE to get the computer at my house, I have to wait until midnight on the weekends. sigh :P**

* * *

Epov.

When we walked out of the house I went straight for Emmetts Jeep. Now here I stand lounging against the passanger door waiting for him to finish making out with Rosalie. Alice and Bella were already in the mustang. I started to chuckle when i saw the licens plate, _LUV Z PONY_. Only Bella would do that.

"What are you laughing at now?" Jasper asked.

"Look at Bella's licens plate," I chuckled again.

"What? Oh wait never mind, I like it though. It suits her personality well."

"Yeah," I said to Jasper and then called to Emmett, "Loser! Stop sucking face and let's GO!" Emmett looked up, shot me the bird and then kissed Rose one more time.

"That wasn't nice!" Emmett pouted.

"Yeah, it was funny, but remember Bella, we are here for her," i reminded him

"I guess your right." he sighed in defeat.

"Damn straight I am, now lets go!" I shouted victorious. We pulled out of Bella's drive way and fallowed her out of the neighboor hood. Some how our conversation went form girls to cars.

"I prefer a Jeep to a Chevy truck any day." Emmett said.

"I prefer a Dodge." Jasper sighed.

"I would rather have a Ford, I've had a Dodge and a Chevy, I don't like them." I stated.

"What about sports cars?" Emmett inquired in a british accent.

"Ferrari," Jasper sighed.

"Lamborghini," Emmett said.

"Vanquish," I stated, the Aston Martian Vanquish was my dream car. When I get enough money I am going to buy one for me. It will be black.

"That's a nice car," Emmett whislted.

"Yeah it is, so our the ones you said."

"So is Bella's" Jasper added.

"Yeah what ever, my Jeep could take it down,"

"We'll see about that, you were to busy sucking face with Rose to hear it when she started the car." Jasper said matter-of-factly. As we pulled up to a stop light.

"So? Atleast I can get some!" Emmett whooped.

"What ever, roll down your window," I commanded. Emmett did as he was told and the sound of Bella's Mustangs engine filled the car, she started to rev it, Em mimicked what she was doing and the light changed. Bella floored it out of the spot she was in. We were about thirty seconds behind them. We stopped at the next light, slowly the passanger window rolled down to show us the girls with huge smirks on their faces.

"Bella where did you learn to drive like that?" I called between the cars.

"I'll tell you in a minute!" She called and turned into the funeral home parking lot. We fallowed her, we got lucky a spot hext to her was avalible. We climbed out, Jasper was fuming from Bella's little stunt, especially sence Alice was in the car.

"You owe us an explanation," Jasper said slightly glaring as he made his way to Alice. Bella just smirked at him, Jasper glared longer. _Honestly how can anyone glare at an angel? _I thought to my self.

"When Alice, Rose, and _Jessica,_" She sighed snearing the last name, "were out on a dates I was either working on my car or street racing." _Oh, that's where she always was. ANd no wonder why that car is so fast._

"Oh," We all sighed at the same time.

"Can we please get this over with?" She pleaded, the look on her face said that she did not want to be here.

"Yeah," I stated wrapping my arm around her waist in a comforting gesture, but it sent my heart racing. Alice and Rosalie smiled at her and Emmett and Jasper winked at me. After three hours of planning the service and a few tears she was brave enough to ask if she could see her father and they granted it. I volunteered to go in with her but she politely declined. She walked in the cold lifeless room, closing the door behind her and I saw a quick glimpse of her father laying on a table with a white sheet covering him. "Hi daddy," she cried to his lifeless shell, "Dad I miss you, I want you back. Why did you have to leave me, and I really wish that you were here because I met the perfect guy and I wanted you to meet him." she was sobbing by now, I just knew that she couldn't take it. I walked in and saw her head on his chest like she did three years ago, she also grabbed his lifeless hand. I silently entered the room but she didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her away from her dad. She fought back against my strenght long enough to kiss his head and then gave in. SHe turned to see who had her and my heart broke when I saw her expression, her eyes were red and puffy, she saw who it was and buried her face in my chest and continued to cry.

One of my hands stayed around her waist while the other stroked her hair. I kissed the top of her head, she cried and I held her, _I love this beautiful woman in my arms and I never want to let her go._ I thought.

"Bella, we need to leave," I said in the kindest of tones. She just nodded her head, silently I lead her out to hte others with my arm still around her tiny waist.

"Bells, you okay?" Emmett asked. She just nodded her head and I was not convinced, nither were the others.

"I'll drive her home," I proclaimed before I even knew what I was saying.

She got her angelic voice back and managed to say "I'm not going home." We looked at her as she floated to her car.

"BELLA!" Rose and Alice called, she just ignored them and kept walking. Bella got to the car and had the door open when she noticed me running after her, and I didn't want her to go alone.

"Bella, where are you going?" I slightly panted hoping my eyes didnt betray my love for her.

"To a place that my dad used to take me." She mumbled and got in her car. When she closed the door she shut us out for now, I backed off with a slightly hurt expression on my face. She slowly backed out of the space, put it in gear and floored it. I wished that I knew where she was going.

"Edward, why did you let her go?" Jasper asked.

"She needed some space, and I felt like I had to give it to her." I sighed and headed back to Em's Jeep.

* * *

**Cliffy and I'm sorry, I ran out of ideas for this chapter and have to get off, my dad "needs" the computer. (he only wants to play WOrld of Warcraft... BORING!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it took me so long to update things have been heacktic. My parents left town and i have to have good behavior or i dont get to do any sports next year, no cell phone, no bike, my car i share between me and my sis will get sold so...**

EPOV

Alice looked at me like I was insane. Everyone else stared dumbfounded. I was so lost, I looked to Alice.

"What did I miss?" I asked, a little scared of the response.

"Last time something bad happened to her she went to La Push and we stopped her right before she jumped off a fifty foot cliff," she practicaly yelled, "Why do you think we stayed with her last night?" clearly a rhetorical question.

"What do we do now?"

"WE!" Rosalie almost screeched.

"YOU," Jasper said emphasizing the word, "go after her and bring her home in one piece. You got that or…"

"We will hurt you!" Emmett finished for him.

"OK I get your point, BUT how am I going to get there?"

"ME Duh" Alice cheered. "If you are my older brother you're pretty stupid."

"Hey!" I hollored.

"What it's true."

"Ok? Evadance to back that up."

"Ok, remember in high school what Mike said to Bella, you did NOT say fuck you to the loser and go after her. Instead you just stood there and watched her leave.." Rosalie put in.

"Two words man, DUMB ASS" Emmett added to his fiancee's statement. I just glared at them as we packed into Emmett's jeep to go to the house and get Alice's car. When we got to the house Alice ran and grabbed her keys, I stood waiting by her cnary yellow Porsche 911 turbo. She came bounding out of the house and to the car. We drove in silence to La Push. We pulled up to the parking for the beach and Bella's Mustang sat there without her in sight.

"Okay, go to the beach and walk tawords the cliffs, there is a white tree she is pry sitting on. Make sure she is there and bring her home."

"Ok ay I will." I said closing the door and walking to the beach. Only the few feet by the water was sand and the rest were smooth rocks that come in a veriaty of colors. I started my quest to find my love, I honestly don't know where to go. About five minutes of walking I caught a glimpse of an angel. I turned into the woods to end up behind her. She sat on the trees roots watching the sun set. I looked at the goddess and noticed something above her head.

_Charlie _

_Bella _

_Swan_

_2007_

That was just last year, from that I can guess that her and her farther were super close. Bella has only been living out her sense her sophmore year. Bella was looking on to the water, at first I was confused and then I releized that its sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I called from behind her. She turned her head to see me leaning against a tree looking at a goddess the way the sun hit her features and added a golden shine to her mohogony hair. The sight took my breath away.

"Yeah," she sighed looking back to the sun, barley peeking above the horizon. I moved closer to where she was and put my arm around her. My heart overreacted again. _Okay,_ I thought, _I'm going to tell her how I feel, let's hope she returns the same feelings. _

"Edward, here's the thing… I … I'm… I'm in love with you and have been for the past three years." she confessed. I just sat there silently, she was about to cry, she lifted her head to see my reaction, I was at a loss of words. I smiled kindly at her, and then slowly, judging her reaction leaned in until our lips almost touched.

"I feel the same way," I breathed. Then I closed the distance and our lips touched. I moved my hands, one in her hair and one on the small of her back pushing her closer. We came up for air, my lips still tingled, we heard twigs snap behind us and turned, Jacob Black stepped through the woods with a girl that I have never seen before.

"Bells!" Jake shouted.

"Jake!" Bella shouted back. The girl looked confused. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and was kind of short. She was shorter than Bella's five foot four inches, she was still pretty.

"Bells, this is my girlfriend Jenny. Jenny this is my best friend Bella."

"Nice to meet you Jenny," She said politely.

"Nice to meet you to Bella." Jenny said in a quiet voice.

"Jake, Jenny, this is Edward." she smiled gesturing to the me.

"Nice to meet you both, but Bella and I have to go so the others don't worry."

"Okay, see you around Bells, Edward."

"Bye," we said at once, and made our way to the parking lot.

"So…how did you get here?" She inquired.

"Alice, why?"

"Just wondering." She smiled her angelic smiled that I love

"Bella you are so difficult!" I groaned, which was true.

"Fine! It's… just that… you have superb timing. When I was with my dad, or what's left of him, and I was crying you came, it's like every time I'm hut you know and come."

"That's strange, because every time your hurt I feel it."

"Really?" She asked getting excited.

"No" I chuckled.

"Hmph!"

"In the funeral home I was standing by the door, and I heard you crying. So I went it then just now I asked Alice to bring me here because I don't want you to be alone, you had sadness written all over your face." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all she said, by now we were in the mustang, "Ready?"

"For what?" I gulped.

"Good. Alice hasn't mentioned my driving to you yet." she mumbled with an evil smirk. "Put your seat belt on,"

"Fine!" I complained as she backed out and put the car into reverse. We sat in silence on our way through La Push, but when we hit the main road she floored it. _Holy shit! Is she trying to get killed! _We could barely hear the sound of the engine over the music. (Because of her shaker radio, which means as you go faster the music gets louder, same for when you slow down.) Paradise City by Guns' N Roses was blaring out of the speakers.

CHORUS x2Take me down to the paradise cityWhere the grass is greenAnd the girls are prettyTake me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Just an urchin livin' under the streetI'm a hard case that's tough to beatI'm your charity caseSo by me somethin' to eatI'll pay you at another timeTake it to the end of the line

Rags to richesOr so they sayYou gottaKeep pushin' for the fortune and fameYou know it's, it's all a gambleWhen it's just a gameYou treat it like a capitol crimeEverybody' doin' their time

CHORUS x2

Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamberWhy I'm here, I can't quite rememberThe surgoen general say's it's hazardous to breatheI'd have another cigaretteBut I can't seeTell me that you're gonna believe

CHORUS x2

So far away x4

Capitain America's been torn apartNow he's a court jesterWith a broken heartHe said turn me aroundAnd take me back to the startI must be losing my mind"Are you blind?!"I've seen it all a mllion times

CHORUS x4

I want to goI want to knowOh, won't you please take me home

I want to seeOh, look at meOh, won't you please take me home

Take me down to the paradise cityWhere the grass is greenAnd the girls are prettyTake me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Take me down to the paradise cityWhere the grass is greenAnd the girls are prettyOh, won't you please take me home

Take me downOh yeahBeat me downOh, won't you please take me home

I want to seeOh, look at meOh, won't you please take me home

I want to seeBoy, I'm gonna be meanOh, oh take me home

Take me down to the paradise cityWhere the grass is greenAnd the girls are prettyOh, won't you please take me home

I want to goI want to knowOh, won't you please take me hooooooomeBaby

(Truly amazing song!)

We were about five minutes from my house and she peeked at me. I was gripping the seat with both hands and a terrified expression on my face. She turned down the stereo.

"Edward what's wrong?" She asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Nothing, **just your driving!**" I almost yelled, it terrified me to think that she drove like that all the time.

"Remember you came after me, and if you didn't you wouldn't have had to experience my driving." She stated with a smirk.

"Yes, love, I did come after you got a problem?"

"No I like knowing if anything happens to me you will come after me."

"Yes I would. You mean everything to me and if anything happened to you I would be devastated." I said compassionately. Through out dinner I zoned, we were going to stay again tonight and Alice offered her a room at our place so she agreed. We went to her room again and she cuddled to my side. Her breathing slowed down and she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. But I didn't know what else would come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that i havnt updated in a while! I got breaking dawn! (AMAZING) and a couple weeks b4 that i had to go into the hospital and have surgery. I had to stay the night at the hosptial. Yucky. I couldnt move for 2 days after i got home. But everything is better now. and then the next couple of days im gonna be training for cross country and volley ball i also have my stupid summer assignment that im not doing. Well anyway ENJOY! and drop a reveiw!**

**Love lots and lots a poka spots Sydney. ;D**

BPOV

After Edward and I got home from La Push we were ambushed by Alice and Rose. Emmett and Jasper hung back watching what was happening. Alice ran up to hug me along with Rose. Then the yelling started.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked.

"I was at First beach then Edward," when I said his name he came up and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my back to his chest, "joined me, we talked and then he got me to come home." I said in a calm matter-of-factly voice. Alice studied how we were standing.

"OMG!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "Are you to ... togeather?"

"Yes we are and its about time, might I add." My god said from beind me, then he kissed the back of my head. I turned in his embrace.

"Yeah. I cant believe that I hated you for three years, but my subconcious relized that I could never hate you." I confessed.

"For those three years I have hated that vile Mike, and I told him off several times because he made you hate me." He said with sincerity.

"He has been an ass the entire time, he and Eddie boy here, were friends." Emmett put in. Edward hated being called Eddie and his cherry red lips looked so soft, and I wanted to taste them again so I leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss.

"EWW! Thats nasty!" Emmett commented like a little girl. He covered his face and started to bounce up and down.

"Emmett talk to me when your balls drop and you get mature!" I called at him, everyone except for Em was on the ground lauging. Rose was the first to regain her control.

"And Mike was annoying." Jasper added to Emmetts remark.

"He was also a perverted fool!" Alice chimed in.

"And a horney fucker!" Rosalie declaired. We all were laughing when we went inside for dinner.

Later that night

Around nine I went to bed from being exaughsted and stressed out. After kissing Edward good night I went upstairs to shower, which relaxed all my tense muscles, brush my teeth and change into my pajamas, a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt. I climbed in bed thinking about Edward and how he had to sleep on that uncomftorble couch while I slept in my bed. After about two hours of tossing and turning I felt cold and alone in my own bed, I also felt empty._Do i just tough it out or what? Pop some cold medicine that I dont need?_ I thought and then I felt my covers being lifted and then a weight press down on the left side of my bed. I franticaly sat up to see who the intruder was. _Is it Mike? A burgeler who knocked out Edward?_ I started to panic thinking that i could get raped and Edward would be uncouncious. The moon was shining through my window and was directly on who ever was trying to get into my bed. THe man looked like a god with his tousled bronze hair, his strong chiseled chest, strong jaw, snow kissed pale skin, and his mesmerizing emrald green eyes.

"Bella, may I join you?" His velvety voice drifted from the Greek Gods silky lips. _I would kill for just one kiss!_ I thought. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Ye.. yes." I stuttered out sounding like an incompotant baboon. Then I shifted more to the right making room for this angel that wanted to share my bed with me. Edward climbed in and pulled the blankets up to cover us, he wrapped a strong arm around my underside while he layed on his back. I turned to cuddle into his side and he wrapped his other strong arm around me. He started to sweep the hair out of my eyes and kissed my head.

"Goodnight my angel." He sighed.

"Goodnight _my_ Edward," I sighed and drifted off to sleep with his arms around me. The last thought that I had was _now I feel complete, i can actualy sleep._

* * *

EPOV

I layed there awake in Bellas bed with her cuddeled to my side sound asleep after I came up in here because I couldnt sleep on the couch when I just made her mine. I wanted to feel her in my arms because with out her there I felt so incomplete. I couldnt keep my mind off of Bella in the moonlight. The way it added a silver glow to her beautiful mohogony hair, a new spark to her doe like eyes, a new shade to her strawberry lips, her skin looked like a porcelin china dolls.

"Edward," She sighed. I looked over to see if she was awake and she was still sound asleep. My heart lept at the way she would say my name when she slept. It made me feel that I was always on her mind like she was always on mine. And after today i can call her my Bella and not just Bella.

"Edward, I love you." She said in her sleep.

"Bella, my love, I love you more than anything." And after I said that I drifted to sleep with dreams of a brunette Angel, calling my name.

* * *

**Again sorry that it took so long! If you want me to continue the story can i please get some ideas! That would help me alot! And cheack out my new story called The Boost!**


	11. AN IMPORTANT!

**I'm sorry but i wont be updating for a while, i have issues with headaches and i am going in and out of the hospital and i have so much homework beacuse i am missing alot of school. This has been going on for about six weeks and they dont know what is causing them, ive had a cat scan done a spinal tap and am getting an mri. Please dont forget about me! Im going to update when i can! Please also drop a review and cheack out my new story The Boost, I think I am going to stop A New Day.**

**Thanks**

**RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou**


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

The next morning I woke up to something heavy around my waist and my head was on a hard pillow. I sat there for a moment confused, then last nights events flooded my mind. Edward came up stairs to my room and climbed in bed with me. That's what my head is on. I looked up and saw him asleep, he looked so relaxed and at ease, carefree. I didn't want to disturb him so I stayed where I was watching my Adonis sleep. After five minutes he started to stir, I gently pushed some hair out of his face and his eyes fluttered open to reveal that amazing emerald green. _Damn how did I get so lucky?_ My mind said and it was true I want to know how an ordinary plain girl like me can get a man like him, he is perfection.

"Good morning." I said to him when he woke

"Morning" he said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey babe I know that you are comfy and all but I kinda need you to move." I said in a gentle voice.

"No," he said, he was acting immature this morning.

"Edward move your arm." I said firmly then in a lighter tone "you can still stay in bed I need to get out." His response was tightening his arm around me I shoved it off and jumped out of bed and amazingly enough I landed on my feet. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I heard footsteps and I quickly locked the door.

"Bella!" He whined.

"Edward go back to sleep I have some things that I need to do today by myself. I love you but I need to get these done with out any distractions." I said hoping he would understand.

"Fine." He growled not pleased with what my plan is. I did my morning routine, brushing out my hair, a shower, styling my hair, brushing my teeth, washing my face and I put on a little make up to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. Crap! I forgot my clothes, dang it! I had to get back into my pajamas and go into my room to grab an outfit.

"Back so soon?" Edward asked sliding his arms around me. He placed kisses all down my neck and to my shoulder.

"Edward I need to get my clothes and that would require you behaving yourself today. Now let me go so I can get ready." I said shoving myself out of his arms and to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black dress pants, silver flats and a jade off the shoulder top. I walked to my dresser to grab some underwear and made my way back to the bathroom to change. I curled the ends of my hair and walked out to the kitchen with Edward on my heels, reaching into the bowl I fished out my keys and grabbed my purse.

"Baby where do you think you are going?" He questioned.

"Out." I stated.

"Not with out a kiss." He said giving me his crooked smile that made any girls knees go weak.

"If I must," I said in a teasing tone and walked over to him. Giving him a quick kiss I made my way to the front door. "Edward could you lock this behind me?" I asked pulling the door open.

"Yeah love." He said following me. I walked out the door and onto the porch. I turned to see Edward holding the door open.

"I'll see you when I get home." I smiled.

"Be safe." He said as I made my way to my car, which I stupidly parked in the drive way. Climbing in the drivers seat I was assaulted with the scent of leather and memories of Charlie. He helped me buy this and I was so grateful for that. Pressing in the break and the clutch I started my baby, she roared to life waking everyone in the house. I backed out of the drive way and was headed to one of my many stops today, the funeral home and a book store also a place in Port Angeles where I could do something where I could have fun tonight. Walk This Way started to blare through my speakers as I pulled up to a stoplight, looking next to me I saw Newton and Jessica Stanly in his "sports car" more like a hunk of junk. This was one of the few days in Forks where it didn't rain, I rolled down my windows and turned up the music. They both looked over at me and I made eye contact with Newton and started to rev my engine. I focused on the light firmly pressing the clutch down when it turned green I dropped the clutch and went flying through the intersection and down the road quickly moving through the gears.

Newton wasn't able to keep up, sucker. I flicked on my right turn signal and slowed down. Taking the turn I noticed Newton behind me, he just doesn't get not interested. Vile pig, I continued down the stretch of road and to the funeral home he was still on my tail. I flicked on my signal again and took the left turn into the parking lot. I guided my beast into a parking spot. Newton parked his car directly behind mine blocking me in. I stepped out of the car after killing the engine. With the keys in one hand and my purse in the other I locked the car, Newton stepped out of his.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a pissed off tone.

"Nice car who are you screwing?" He asked.

"No one bitch its mine!" I shot him the death stare.

"Really I figured that Cullen would have gotten it for you." He said.

"Listen up! I had this car in high school. My dad helped me pay for it now why don't you go fuck yourself or that little tramp in the front seat of your car, if it could even be called that." I said before turning on my heel and heading into the building. A secretary was waiting my arrival. "Can you do me a favor and make sure that the kid out there does not touch my car." I asked in a polite tone.

"Sure thing and I'm sorry about your dad." She said before stepping out side. I sighed and made my way to Linda's office. This was going to be boring.

//////// Later\\\\\\\

I finished all of my errands and made my way back to the house that I share with Rose and Alice. Walking in the door Alice and all of her 100 pounds flung herself at me, I braced for impact. She slammed into me sending me into the door.

"Alice that hurt!" I complained. She quickly moved away from me.

"Sorry I didn't know where you went and it kinda scared me." She said in a rush.

"Alice I had some things to do, and we are going out tonight!" I said.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked poking his head in the room, he was in the kitchen, figures. That's Emmett for you.

"To a club so go get ready." I commanded making my way up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and went to my closet, I grabbed some white cargo pants that were like men's pants but for girls and a white shirt that was tight and ended right at the end of my ribs. I dug for my white sneakers and my white bandana. Once that was done I dug around my closet for my glow sticks. I tucked them into one of the pockets at my thigh that buttoned. I grabbed my cell and keys. I walked down stairs to see everyone in the living room. Rose was wearing a short read halter dress and red heels to match. Alice was in tight red leather pants and a silver sequined top, the boys were wearing black dress pants and black shirts.

"Bella what the hell is that?" Rose and Edward asked at the same time.

"Clothes. I responded.

"Go change." Edward said.

"Sorry babe you lose this one you are not my dad so I'm keeping this outfit. You'll see why I have it on later." I said as I made my way to the front door. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all climbed into the jeep and I made my way to my mustang. Edward followed me getting in the passenger seat. Before I got in I shouted follow me to Emmett. I started to head towards the high way.

"Where is this club at?" Edward asked.

"Port Angeles." I responded focused on my driving.

"Ok." Edward said before looking out the window. Newton's car was coming up quickly.

"Damn he never gives up!" I said to my self and floored it.

"Who?" Edward questioned.

"Newton, I had a run in with him earlier and let me tell you not fun!" I said as I pushed the gas down harder. Emmett saw his car and got in front of him blocking him behind us. I ignored the slime ball and continued to the club. I parked us down the street from it. I sat and waited for Emmett to pull up next to me. When they did I stepped out of the car and Edward quickly followed. Some guys walking down the street wolf whistled at Alice, Rose and myself. Edward silenced them by giving me a passionate kiss. Pulling back from him I walked to the club. I went strait passed the line and to the bouncer.

"Felix," I said smiling at him.

"Bella long time no see." He laughed.

"Can I get in?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure go ahead,"

"Thanks and the people behind me are with me." I smiled and he just laughed letting us in. "Go up to the seating and watch the floor." I said to them. They quickly agreed and I made my way to Winter and Ashley. Ashley was the DJ, and at five foot five anyone would be shocked to see her in the booth. She had redish pink hair and light blue eyes that are always filled with laughter. Winter, who stood at five foot seven and has long black and blond hair with grey green eyes, and I were going to do our thing we would mix it up every Friday night.

"Ladies and Gents," Ashley said into the microphone, "Clear a circle in the middle of the dance floor." I grabbed Winter's hand and made my way out to the middle with her. Ashley started to play Infected Mushrooms Deeply Disturbed Remix and she killed all the lights only bringing on the ones that flash the different colored lights around the room and then she brought on the black lights. While the lights were still out though Winter and I pulled out glow sticks and started to rave. We were in full Rave mode, with out the drugs neither of us wanted to touch them, and we let the beat of the music carry us through the dance. When the black lights came on we were concentrated on our moves and style. Winter had a glow stick on a black rope and she swung it at me, my body lowered and leaned back. People started cheering as we moved and danced, I glanced at one point to the seating and saw all of my idiots leaning over the rail to watch. The song continued and we kept our fast pace. We had about six glow sticks per person and continued to move. Glancing back to the seating high above us I saw Edward watching me with complete focus, his green eyes watching my every move and trying to commit it to memory. The song was at an end and Winter looked at me with a question in here eyes that I knew well, she wanted to back flip, and being me I completely agreed. We walked out to the edges still working with the glow sticks and spun on our heels to look at each other. She nodded once, asking if I was ready, I nodded giving her the go ahead. Taking two steps in we did a front flip landing in the middle and stepped away from each other to do a back flip out to the sides. As we landed the song ended, the crowed erupted into cheers.

-----EPOV----

I watched in amazement as Bella and the person she was dancing with moved with grace. Her beauty stunned me and every man watching. I got the point of the white outfit now, black lights were on and she looked like an angel. Who was I kidding she is one. I was so lucky to get her after Newton told her something that made her hate me. Back in high school she was such a nerd, until the beginning of senior year.

_End of junior year,_

_I watched as Bella, the nerd of the school stumbled to her ancient Chevy. She pushed up her glasses and her frizzy hair was in a ponytail, it could never be fixed. She started talking with Eric and I noticed her braces yet again. She was most definitely a nerd, she decided to take all advanced courses and always had her nose in a book. We had to share a table in Biology, I sat back and watched her work, helping when she needed it. The beginning of senior year things changed how ever. When we came back that first day I saw Alice and Rosalie watching for that ancient Chevy, but it wasn't here. In its place was a brand new 2005 midnight blue Mustang, GT. It was a rarity to see a new car in the parking lot. But the biggest shocker came when the driver stepped out of the car. A white heeled boot hit the ground first, and then the other. The door was angled so that no one could see the driver. When the driver did step out of the car Alice and Rose gasped. Bella stood next to the car in skinny jeans and a white and black zebra print top. It was hard to recognize her, her hair was long and strait with red hints in it. Her glasses gone and when someone talked to her we were all able to notice her braces were gone as well. When she smiled I knew I was done for. _

---BPOV---

"Thanks, that was fun!" I said to Winter.

"I know, you want a drink?" She asked nodding towards the bar.

"Yup," I said enthusiastically, "but nothing alcoholic I have to drive tonight!" We erupted into laughter. When we got to the bar Tegan was working it tonight, she smirked at us and grabbed two cokes from the mini-fridge.

"That was great!" She laughed. She always enjoyed our shows. Tegan was about five foot six with black hair that has an indescribable cut and she had hazel eyes. We grabbed some barstools and when Winter was in the middle of a sentence I remembered my friends.

"Shit!" I said turning to see if they were anywhere around me. I noticed Alice's black hair bobbing through the groups of people and Rose following her. I burst out laughing, Winter and Tegan turned to see what I was laughing at.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Oh, um I'm laughing at Alice, she's too short to see anything and has to bounce up and down. Rose is the tall blond following her." I finished before erupting into more laughter.

"I see 'em all right." Tegan said.

"Yeah it's not hard to miss a bouncing black blob." Winter laughed. Alice bounded towards the bar with Rose right on her heels. We kept laughing at them until Alice, in all her four foot eleven glory was standing in front of us.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked looking from each tear stained face until her gaze landed on mine.

"You, and the way you choose to maneuver through large crowds in an attempt to get where you want to go." I said and she just stared at me, not understanding.

"Sweetie they mean your bouncing." Rose said.

"Ugh! Bella if you want to laugh then you can go shopping with me!" That shut me up quickly, Tegan and Winter laughed even harder. "You guys too." She said glancing at them, they shut up automatically, I told them all about Alice and her shopping adventures when I helped them close up. Alice had a satisfied smirk on her face. Now it was Rosalie's turn to laugh at us.

"Rose shut it!" I said, but she kept laughing at us. "If you value your car shut your face now!" I commanded in a shockingly scary even tone.

"You wouldn't." She said, shocked that someone threatened her baby.

"I would and you know it to." I said right back.

"Fine, you win this time Swan." She said before plopping onto a bar stool.

"Bella, introduce us to your friends!" Alice commanded in a sweet tone.

"Alice, Rose this is Winter," I pointed to her, "and Tegan." I pointed to her.

"Hello." Winter said.

"'Ello." Tegan said to them.

"Hey," Rose replied.

"How long have you known them?" Alice asked.

"Scene high school. When you would go and party with everyone, I came down here to work, and did my racing things on a Saturday night."

"Oh," Alice said. They thought that they included me a lot back in high school, but the truth hurts. They didn't, they were to busy going out on group dates while I got left behind.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie said all of the sudden.

"What's there to be sorry for?" I said before taking a swig of my coke.

"All the times we abandoned you back in high school."

"It's all good, I wouldn't have met these guys if you didn't." I said looking around. The lights flashed on Edwards bronze hair and then I noticed the cheep thing that would call her self a woman dancing with him. Anger flashed through me along with regret. Regret for believing that he could change and be a decent man. They never do.

"I need a smoke." Winter said.

"Let me go with you," I said shifting my gaze from them to her.

"Let's go!" She said getting all excited, we grabbed our drinks and began to shove our way through the crowds, avoiding a certain couple. I was able to catch a glimpse of her face and it revealed none other than Lauren Mallory. I wanted to throw up. We reached the door and walked out, Felix saying that we could go back in when ever.

"What's wrong?" Winter asked.

"Oh… nothing." I said looking down the block.

"When you are silent like that there is something wrong." She stated. Damn she knew me better than Alice or Rose.

"Where to start." I said quietly.

"Anywhere is fine," She said.

"Well my dad passed a few days ago and the funeral is tomorrow, I had to make all the arrangements and it was sad. And then the guy that I was in love with in high school, and who apparently said that crap, didn't and we started dating. He was at my place, the one I share with Alice and Rose when my dad died. We kinda hooked up and now he's in there dancing with Lauren Mallory. So my world sucks." I finished.

"Hun, if you need a place to stay you can crash with me and Ashley." She offered.

"I may do that tomorrow after everything. But for now I'm going to go home and pack, I'll stay at my dad's old place tonight."

"Ok drive safe Bella." I shot her a look. "As safe as possible while speeding!" she amended.

"Sure, sure." I said before walking down the block and to my car. Edward could ride in the jeep for all I care he could walk. I fired up the car and made my way to Forks. I sped down the highways and into city limits. I reached the house and parked in the drive way, the trunk near the garage. I killed the engine, put it in reverse and pulled the emergency brake. I ran into the house and started packing all of my clothes and valuables. I had maybe two hours tops. After I filled that suitcase I ran down the stares and out side to throw it in the trunk. I did this three times before everything I wanted was packed, I walked back inside to leave a note on the counter.

_Everyone,_

_Thanks to a mistake made by me and some one else I do not regret my decision to leave. I will see you at the funeral if you go. After that I am done in Forks. I found a place to stay. Goodbye._

_Bella._

After that I ran outside locking the door behind me and flew as fast as I could to my car. I started it and switched it to first, I slammed down the emergency brake and headed to my old home. Parking in the drive way I ran up to the door and took the spare key out from its hiding place. I ran in and went to the garage. As it was opening I ran outside and pulled my car in, once it was safely tucked away I closed the garage and went back inside. If they came here I was going to have to be careful with the lights. I went up the stairs and into my old room. I locked the window and made my way downstairs. I locked every window and door, closing all the blinds and curtains, I was sealing myself away. I curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

---APOV---

Winter and Bella left the club heading out the main entrance. Bella looked pained before she was leaving. Ten minutes passed and only Winter came in.

"Winter where's Bella?" I asked.

"She went home she's not feeling good." She said before walking back to the bar. I ran around grabbing everyone and we got to the car to see Bella's missing.

"Where's Bells?" Emmett asked.

"She went home, shes not feeling well." I said.

"We should go and make sure she is okay." Jasper said.

"I couldn't agree more." Edward replied and we got in the car, headed home. After an hour and a half we pulled up to the house, Bella's car was no where to be found. Rose and I launched ourselves from the jeep and ran up to the house, unlocking the door I bolted up to Bellas room and gasped. Everything was gone.

"Rose!" I screamed. She came flying up the stairs and into Bella's room.

"Alice whats … where is everything?" She asked.

"Gone along with Bella." I cried. Emmett and Jasper came running at the sounds of our sobs. They immediately stopped inside the door way.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I cried.

"Guys!" Edward called from the kitchen, "Come look at this." We all ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the counter was a note written in Bells messy handwriting.

I picked it up and began to read.

"Everyone, Thanks to a mistake made by me and some one else I do not regret my decision to leave. I will see you at the funeral if you go. After that I am done in Forks. I found a place to stay. Goodbye. Bella."

"What happened?" Emmett asked. Edward looked upset. She said a mistake she made and what some one else did too. The only person that could impact that would be Edward. What did he do?


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm sorry that it took so long! i had a bit of a writers block and some family issues going on! Sorry that the chapter is short but its all i could come up with that will still keep you interested. **

**WARNING TO ALL YOU WRITERS!!! Someone is plagerizing people work! It happened to Fall Down Again Bella. The user name is lovely twilighter and this person is anything but! WATCH HER PROFILE!!! **

* * *

3rd Person.

Everyone in the kitchen looked to the boy with bronze hair who was staring at his feet. The house was silent, an almost eerie silence. Five minutes passed and no one said anything.

"Well?" The pixie looking girl asked.

"I may have danced with Lauren Mallory." The boy mumbled.

"You what?!" The tall blonde screamed launching herself at him. He flinched while she was being held back.

BPOV.

The morning came quickly as I made my way into the bathroom where I had placed my outfit before going to bed last night. I sighed and went into the bathroom to change into the cocktail dress. The black satin fabric hugged me nicely and the v-neck revealed my collarbones but not too much of my cleavage. For that I am grateful. I went into the kitchen to but the food in a garbage bag. Renee said that she would come up and take care of the rest. I sighed and went back to the couch where my heels were placed. I have one word for them. Yuck! They are cute strappie heels but heels aren't great for the uncoordinated or when said person also has to drive a stick shift. I walked around the house locking every door and window, not that it mattered the whole town would be there today. I walked to the garage door taking one last look at the house and went to put my bag in the trunk and get in the drivers seat. I was assaulted with the memory of me and Charlie going to get my baby.

_That entire summer leading up to the beginning of my senior year I worked really hard on fixing my truck up so I could sell it for a pretty penny, and take the money and spend it on my dream car, a 2005 Ford Mustang GT. My dad had come out to help me paint the truck a glossy red, he also helped me put new tires on it. When I finished I took the truck and my stash of money from under my mattress and headed to the dealer ship. Charlie said that he would go with me, he wanted to take the police cruiser so he could go to work after. When we got to the Ford dealership the sails associate lead me back to the garage bay. There was a beautiful Mustang, the exact one I wanted with a sold sign on it. My dad took the truck keys and handed them to the associate. In turn she handed me the keys to the car. I started squealing and bouncing up and down. I was so excited that I almost tackled Charlie to the ground. I finally had my baby._

"_Congratulation Bells!" He said hugging me. I hugged him back just as fiercely. He walked to the car with me and the woman came back out._

"_Why don't you take it for a spin while I write up the paperwork." She said smiling at my excitement. _

"_Thank you!" I said climbing in the drivers seat. Charlie just chuckled and got in with me._

"_Bells take it gently." He said, knowing that if I had a car like this I would have a lead foot._

"_Ok." I said in a dejected sigh. He laughed at me and jumped when I roared it to life. Obviously he wasn't used to this. It was now my time to laugh. _

_When we got back the woman had all the paper work and all we had to do was sign. Charlie was smiling his crinkly eyed smile at my enthusiasm._

"_Bells you can take it for a spin but be home in time for dinner." He said._

The memory faded and I found my self driving down the road to the cemetery. Cars had gathered all around and all of the Forks Police were there in their uniforms. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye and down my cheek as I made my way to where his grave was. Everyone gave me a sad look, no one wanted to lose him as soon as they did. The whole town loved my dad and they all knew that he was my hero. They waited for me to say the first words after the priest spoke.

"Charlie was a great man and an amazing father. It hurts me so much to know that he is gone, I miss him coming home on a Sunday with a fresh catch in his hand and when he helped me with my truck. I miss him so much and wasn't ready to let him go." I said with tears rolling down my face. Angela was there to give me a hug and comfort me in my time of need. When everyone that wanted to speak, spoke they started to lower the casket into the ground I took a red rose and tossed it on top of the casket. I would miss my father so much, he was my hero, and my best friend. I cried as they started to put the dirt on top of it. Reaching my limit I mumbled "Daddy I love you." under my breath and walked away. Losing my dad and Edward was too much. I wanted to start a new life. A new day would dawn tomorrow and I would start to change my future from the course that it is on. As I was walking to my car I heard someone call my name.

"Bella Wait!" They cried. I turned and saw Alice Rose Jasper Emmett and Edward walking toward me. I just continued walking and when I reached my car they started walking faster. Ignoring their cries I climbed in and left Forks and everyone in it behind.


End file.
